


My Bunny

by Baorsi



Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A little bit of Dub-Con, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cockwarming, Crying, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, Trans Komaeda, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi
Summary: Servant was annoying, clinging and wrapping himself around Hajime at any possible moment.Hajime was a sadist when he got the things he wanted.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594543
Comments: 5
Kudos: 284





	My Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This Fic has a Trans Male Character and this is a smut story. It contains use of feminine pronouns for genitalia, and can make some people uncomfortable.
> 
> Please read at your own risk, don’t come harassing anybody if you don’t like it.

Servant was annoying. 

Hajime can’t help but let his annoyance get the best of him, pulling the other closer by the waist, roughly jerking him closer. Servant giggles, content at the rough treatment as his wraps his arms around his partner, and gently grinds himself against the other’s thigh, voice hitching as he pants quietly. He’s been grinding against the other for a while.

“H-ah ngh—hinata-kun, let me help you.”

Hajime doesn’t have a moment to wrap his head around that before Servant is already on him, pressing deeper and sitting on his dick like he owns it, kissing him and grinding against him more feverently. He can’t help but groan and bring his hands down to Servant’s thighs, groping them as he can manage, knowing how sensitive they are. He gets a response of even more enthusiasm.

And as much as he loves him, he can’t let him have certain things, like control. He pulls away, grabbing and yanking on the white strands of hair harshly. He’s still annoyed, and it almost pulses deeper watching when Servant whines in pain as he arches backwards, hands pressing against his own trying to somehow lessen the grip.

“Hinata-kun! That hurts!”

“You’re a fucking brat.”

Face flushing in both arousal and maybe a speck of humiliation, the moan ripping out of his throat is loud enough to rebound off the walls. Hajime is making him feel too good, and it makes him grind down harder, so wet already he’s almost already leaking down his thighs and soak the other’s pants. It makes it even worse when Hajime tsks and sighs, pulling his belt off and unzipping his pants to reveal his cock, what Servant had been wanting this whole time. It serves to make him wetter just by the sight of it. Hajime would have laughed if it wasn’t almost such a pathetic sight. 

“Suck me off.”

It’s all that needs to be said. Servant is down before either of them can realize, desperate to have Hajime’s cock in his mouth. Wrapping his lips around it, he’s already moaning, taking it in deeper and drooling as he closes his eyes. It’s almost painful, his cunt is so wet and dripping that he just might be close to coming from sucking his lover off like this alone.

His cock hits in the back of Servant’s throat easily, and it renders Hajime incapable of holding back. Threading his hands into soft locks, He holds Servant head down and roughly fucks into his throat, a loud, pathetic, muffled moan vibrating pleasantly against his cock and making him groan when he ups his pace to a brutal one. He pulls Servant in deeper, holding his head still as he pleases himself with the the other’s mouth, letting the other drool around his cock.

As much as he would enjoy it, he doesn’t plan on coming down Servant’s throat.

There’s a whine when Hajime pulls out pf his mouth, leaving it achingly empty, open and drooling for more. Still, he whimpers at the sensation of the hand in his hair, touch which had gone lax and soothing, gently massaging his scalp and carefully pulling him up to look at the owner of those hands. The touch is such a contrast compared to anything else that has happened so far. It makes him feel warm, almost giddy, even.

Hajime smiles, soft when he looks down at his bunny, plump lips and flushed face, making the sight all more appealing to look at. It’s a blessing and almost a curse to look at something so beautiful, and the touch goes from gentle to rough once more, pulling and lolling the white haired boy’s head back in such a way, and Servant nearly sobs, shaking. Hajime is a sadist and he can’t let something so cute last that long.

“On the desk, head down, ass up.”

Barely getting on his own two feet, Servant complies. He can’t help but whimper when he does bend himself over the desk and slump as Hajime’s orders, legs shaking, face red as he feels his sopping cunt and slick slowing running down his thighs. He doesn’t doubt that the other can easily see how turned on he is from absolutely no stimulation. It makes the situation much more unbearable, a reminder of how easy he is, really.

Hajime grins, pulling back and looking at the mess that Servant is already in, perfectly trained and waiting. He’s so wet, pulsing and red, flushed without barely any stimulation. He looks like he can cum from anything, and Hajime can only chuckle, one hand yanking the chain and pulling it back, the other hand pushing two fingers into the other’s cunt roughly.

“God, you’re such a fucking slut.”

The effect is instantaneous, a loud moan and a orgasm ripping through, body shaking as it slumps against the desk and struggles to breathe, and a string a noises parting from his throat. Servant can’t do anything but writhe for the moment, eyes rolling back and heaving. Hajime simply pulls the chain harder, pulling his fingers out as and cutting off his air as he stands up and looms over the shaking boy on his desk. There’s a primal urge, and Hajime positions himself against Servant’s cunt and pushes in. He’s not yet done.

He doesn’t bother easing on in slowly either, instead pushing in and starting a brutal pace as the boy beneath him shakes and screams, overstimulated and begging, words slurring together to make any sort of plea. Hands fly back and grasp his own which were wrapped around Servant’s hips, trying to edge away from him. Smirking, Hajime grabs both wrists and pin them down, increasing the brutal pace and watching Servant try to form anything barely coherent to understand, whining pathetically. Using a cord, he wraps and immobilizes the other, tight enough to bruise and grabbing the knots, using them as a new set of reigns.

(He briefly wonders if he should always keep the other like this, warm, wet, and pliant—always begging to be fucked.)

“Oh, fuck—Hi-inata-kUn, ahh— _oh god **please**_ —“

The never ending stimulation is mind numbing, leaving him already on another edge immediately after his first orgasm. There are beginnings of tears springing out of his eyes, as Hajime continues to fuck him and bury his fat cock into his aching, overstimulated cunt. His voice already leaving him, small whimpers ringing out ever so silently against the wet noises filling the background. He can only sob and shake, clenching against Hajime’s cock as he cums again, whining as tears blur out the edges of his vision.

The sight is such an intoxicating one, watching as someone as composed and uncrackable as Servant in tears and a complete mess, tied up and debauched. It drives Hajime over the edge, thrusting up harshly, grip tightening as he buries himself into Servant, cumming hot into Servants cunt, riding his orgasm out. It’s so warm that he doesn’t even want to pull out.

The cum filling him up is hot, and he nearly collapses and breaks then and there, tear drops falling onto the desk as he whimpers. Servant’s mind is still stuffed and empty, numb with twitching pleasure and never ending warmth, spasming around the cock inside his sore cunt. His arms hurt, cord tangling up with his sweater, tight and numbing. He can’t seem to move at all from his position, feeling strings of cum frothing and escaping from his cunt and down his thighs.

Arms wrapping around him, he’s pulled down onto Hajime’s lap, still impaled on Hajime’s cock, hot cum still stuffed in and leaking with cum and slick. Hajime sighs, tightening his grip around the other waist, resting his chin on Servant’s nape, pressing and scattering kisses on the pale skin underneath and listening to the other making small noises. He needs to remember to cover the other in hickeys next time, to mark and bruise him later. He lets Servant hide his face and whimper against his own neck as his fingers slowly reach down and find his clit, slowly pressing rough circles against it, stimulating it. It responses in another set of hitched whimpers, tied up body twitching and heaving trying to get away from the now painful stimulation. His grip becomes a vice, restricting him from moving as he flicks and plays with his clit.

“Shh, come on, bun, I know you can take this. Be a good bunny and cum for me.”

The pet name is all that it took to topple him over edge, making him come once more. A tired yet unstoppable spasm rocking his body as a keen escapes his throat. The gentle goading from the other turns him into puddy as he slumps back, verging on passing out. It feels so good and warm, despite the discomfort, and he can’t fight it. He can barely feel the kisses on his neck and side of his face and the loosening of the cords keeping him tied. He can barely register what Hajime is saying before fatigue overtakes him, succumbing with a small moan.

It makes Hajime smile, almost. Pressing a chaste kiss against Servant’s temple. He always manages to make him soft to any situation.

“Goodnight, my bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> God this is my first fucking smut and it is HARD to write.
> 
> Go scream at me on Twitter @ByokiNoShonen


End file.
